1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner, or more particularly, to an image scanner to be connected to, and used with, a client/server type network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of recent computer systems tends towards networking, application software and peripheral equipment have come to be designed on the assumption that they may be connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN). As for peripheral equipment, those which can be directly connected, and used, with a network are in demand. For example, some printers can be connected directly to a LAN. High-speed sophisticated equipment are expensive to use personally. However, if such peripheral equipment are connected with the LAN and shared by a workgroup, it becomes possible to enjoy the use of such expensive equipment. An image scanner or the like is also required to be usable on a network.
In a prior art, connecting an image scanner to a network requires connecting a personal computer (PC) or workstation (WS) between the image scanner and the network.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a configuration of a conventional client/server type network. In the drawing, reference numeral 1 denotes a file server. 2 denotes an image scanner. 3 denotes a work station (or view station). 4 denotes a personal computer (PC) used to connect the image scanner to a network.
An image scanner is, unlike a printer, an input unit. It is therefore necessary to input information such as a resolution for reading, a size of an original to be read, a type of image processing, and this information must be input using a personal computer. The contents of the information are dependent on the application to be used, and must be designated using a graphical user interface (GUI).
For using an image scanner connected directly to a network, unlike using an output unit such as a printer, the image scanner is required to perform such processing as an operation for logging in, designation of addresses on the network, and designation of a file name. However, a full keyboard and display are needed for inputting these information in practice. For connecting an image scanner with a network, therefore, it is substantially necessary to interpose a personal computer (PC) between them.
Furthermore, it is required that the image scanner can be used as a copier or facsimile. In this case, for setting numerous information items, it is required to mount many input keys on an operator panel of the image scanner.
These input keys are unnecessary for the image reading that is the normal function of an image scanner. In consideration of cost, it is hard to adapt the input keys to an image scanner in practice. If the input keys were adaptable to an image scanner and only keys covering the capability of a copier were mounted, the input keys would be insufficient to realize the capability of a facsimile.
As mentioned above, in the prior art, it is very hard to connect an image scanner directly to a network in terms of cost and connectivity. For example, in the case of operating an image scanner on a network, it is necessary to log in relative to the network. However, it is a problem how an image scanner should log in relative to the network. For entering a user name and password which are essential for logging in, the use of a personal computer is a must.
In an effort to resolve this point, a proposal has been made for a system in which: a user name, password, and the like are described on a cover sheet and read using an image scanner; character recognition is performed; and the results of recognition are then set. However, it is hard for the success rate of character recognition to attain 100% and incorrect recognition is unavoidable. This system is therefore impractical.
A method in which an image scanner is provided with a full keyboard and a display for displaying information to be input is also conceivable. However, this method is disadvantageous in terms of cost even when compared with the system using a personal computer. The method is therefore not preferable.